galaxytrailfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy Forest
The Fairy Forest is the fourth world of Grapple Force Rena. It is a Blue and Magenta forest region home to the Fairies, under the lead of Prince Arc. Course 4-1 After taking a portal from Mesa Town, Rena is met by two fairies, whom promptly tell on her to Prince Arc. Prince Arc then rudely tells Rena to leave the forest on his orders, or face his blade. The stage itself is the introductory stage to the Fairy Forest, which introduces the player to the two recurring gimmicks of the stage - Mushrooms, which send Rena much higher than a regular jump, and Propeller flowers, which, when picked up, send the player upwards. It also introduces two of the three types of Fairies - the Fairy Bombers and Fairy Chargers, which throw bouncy magic projectiles or dash into Rena respectively - Simply launch a grappling beam at them to ward them off, or throw a object or enemy at them. You can also protect Rena from their attacks by holding an enemy. Exclusively found here and in 6-4 are Gondola carts, which, when stood apon, will zip down in their intended path, before arriving at a stop on the other end. This stage is also home to an achievement, in which you refrain from warding off more than four fairies. Course 4-2 Apon reaching the stage, Rena is requested, by a fairy professor, to fix a pipe system in order to unlock a door to proceed. 4-2 is a puzzle stage, in which the player is required to find and connect up a broken pipe system in order to proceed deeper into the fairy forest. This stage introduces Latcherators - a type of wall-climbing enemy with a saw attached to it that deals contact damage. In order to test the configuration of pipes, you can press a button near the door in order to send a water droplet through the system. If a leak is present, the droplet will drop out of the system, informing the player where to go to fix the leak. Apon the puzzle being completed, the Water Droplet will complete its journey through the pipes and destroy a cup-like system, which is promptly revealed to be unrelated to the door, which was unlocked the whole time. Course 4-3 Prior to the stage, Rena arrives in the Fairy Elevator, before being discovered by Prince Arc, whom shows disgust at Rena's further proceeding into the forest, and her "refuge" in the elevator, before promptly commanding her to have a bad time. Similar to Home Village's Course 1-2, Mesa Town's Course 3-2 and Capital City's Course 6-2, this stage is a stage where the player required to defeat enemies to progress. Set aboard an elevator, the player must fend off attacks from Hollow Soldiers and Fairies, as well as defeat all of them, in order to proceed up to the next level. There are eight rounds in total, each with increasing difficulty, featuring Hollow Soldiers, Hollow Fencers, Cool Bombs, Fairy Bombers and Fairy Chargers. It also introduces the last type of Fairy - The Fairy Keeper, which always come in pairs that hold vines. Taking out one of them will cause the other fairy to have trouble holding the vine as it swings around, and taking it out will cause the vine to fall. Unlike all other enemies, there are unnecessary to beat the level. After fighting eight rounds of enemies, you will reach the top of the elevator, and proceed to 4-4 - the abandoned tower. Warding off 20 vine-holding fairies will award an achivement. Course 4-4 Before the stage begins, Rena encounters Cesar, whoms offers his assistance in climbing the tower, which Rena reluctantly accepts, saying that she won't be grateful for it. 4-4 is a platforming stage similar in nature to Mesa Town's Course 3-4, in which you are ascending a primarily vertical level. The Mushrooms and Propeller flowers return here, as well as the portals found in Cesar's boss encounter. Progress through the stage is impossible without using portals, although an achievement is available for using portals seven times or less. It introduces two types of enemy - The Neo Grilby, a giant red and green enemy surrounded with spiked segments which you can throw at it, and the other type of wall-climbing enemy - the Clingmajig, which, instead of dealing contact damage, can shoot projectiles. Boss Encounter At the end of the stage, Rena will encounter a large mass of defeated Hollow Soldier parts, which are then taken by the Fairies and are used to form a flying mass of parts - the Husk of the Forgotten Conqueror. It has three attacks, which are each used in order. The first attack is simply the Husk slamming its fist into the ground, breaking thinner ground regions. The second, which is first used after its second hit, involves it launching four damaging purple orbs - two to the left, and two to the right. The third attack sees the Husk charging across the bottom of the screen to ram into the player. In order to defeat it, the player must cause it to break open chunks of floor with rocks underneath, which then must be thrown at the construct. It takes three hits to defeat it. Course 4-5 Unique among all fifth courses, Course 4-5 is not a Bossfight against Prince Arc, as suggested by the Menu Screen, but rather a timed platforming level. During the pre-level cutscene, Rena and Lueh are threatened by Prince Arc, whom is quickly taken out of the picture by Lueh. During the ensuing conversation between Rena and Lueh, the world begins to feel the effects of the disaster, which quickly destroys Lueh and forces Rena to escape. The level is a quick decent down the abandoned tower, which Rena must escape the abandoned tower in under three minutes to avoid being destroyed by the disaster, which the results of are introduced in this level as a damaging red substance which appears out of thin air and takes away 1/6th of your health on contact. It also introduces blasts of said substance, which are damaging, but also clear chunks of the level out of the way, allowing for progress. It also features Mushrooms, which take on a detrimental role in forcing the player up the level, causing either damage from the results of the disaster or a longer descent. Apon reaching the end of the level, a cutscene plays in which Magus Pine and Rena teleport out of the Fairy Forest as the disaster completely envelops and destroys it. The disaster prompts the useage of artifacts, such as Rena's Grappling Bracelets, to be banned by the Archmage, with owners of such artifacts to be detained. Reaching the end of the level without taking damage awards an achievement associated with defeating Prince Arc without taking damage. Notably, this is the only known level where it is possible to get a score of 0. Category:Grapple Force Rena Category:Grapple Force Rena Levels